Coagulation
by Stacie Kaniko
Summary: Gelombang sikap yang selalu berubah tiap musim. Bersamaan dengan Sakura yang bermekaran di musim yang hangat ini, kau buat aku merasakan euphoria yang meledak-ledak dalam rongga dada. Disinilah awal aku menceritakan kisahku /T rated/ RnR, Please?


**STACIE KANIKO ©**

**PROUD TO BE PRESENT**

**COAGULATION**

**This story belong to **_**me**_**, all of casts belong to **_**Tsugumi Ohba**_**, and **_**Obata Takeshi**_

**Standard warning applied.**

**No copycat and plagiarize, because its **_**sinning**_**!**

**Do not read my fic-story, if you hate this pair, or anything, lah**

**Flame is Ignorant ^^**

Musim semi, kau buat aku berbunga-bunga, euphoria yang meledak-ledak membuatku ingin menjerit. Musim panas, kau mulai menjaga jarak. Tapi aku yakin, bukan karena kau malas keluar rumah disaat mentari menyengat kulit. Musim gugur, bersama dengan sapuan angin yang membawa daun gingko berterbangan, daun yang menutupi jejak kebohonganmu tersapu. Dan musim dingin, ialah musim yang sangat kubenci seumur hidupku—,

—Kala benda putih itu bertaburan, kau buat kisah kita membeku. Hingga akhirnya kau dapat melihatku pergi.

**Chapter 1 : Spring**

***** CDK_Coagulation *****

Rasanya telingaku berdenging—dan sungguh ini membuatku menggeram sendiri. Dengan sangat terpaksa kurenggangkan tubuh, dan mengerang. Kuberalih ketepi tempat tidur, disana masih terdapat tumpukan buku yang belum kuselesaikan.

Lagi-lagi telingaku berdenging, kali ini lebih menyakitkan. Ah~ telepon genggamku menjerit dibawah bantal. Hanya _**e-mail **_baru yang berisi tentang pengingat jadwal _**check-up**_.

Dengan cepat aku melompat turun, beralih ke closet pakaianku, dan mencari kaos santai demi menutupi _**baby doll**_ ku yang cukup kekecilan ini.

Hangat~

Terlonjak memikirkannya, aku berlari nyaris terjembab pada lantai kayu kamarku. Dengan sekali tarikan, kubuka gorden kamarku cepat. Senyum penuh damba terukir jelas dibibirku begitu melihat mentari yang mulai naik.

Sekarang pukul 09.00, dan juga es ditaman apartemen mulai mencair. Musim semi!

Rasanya ingin sekali menari-nari kecil kala menyadari musim dingin telah berlalu—sayangnya aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Begitu menyadari itu, aku hanya mengangkat bahu, dan tersenyum sedikit.

Nyanyian kecil menghiasi pagiku kala itu, dengan santai kuraih handuk dari _**closet**_pakaian, dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan ceria.

Ya, musim semi. Akan kutagih janjinya padaku.

_***** CDK_Coagulation *****_

Selesai berpakaian, dengan cepat kurapikan _**hon-tachi**_ yang bertumpuk itu, dan meletakannya dimeja belajar. Kali ini aku merapikan kamarku dengan girang. Saat itu aku tersadar, segala kesenangan berlebihku membuat aku jauh bersemangat... Juga membuatku melupakan sejenak rasa sakit ini—sudahlah.

Saat itu aku membuka jendela kecil dikamarku, dan kembali telepon genggamku menjerit—tidak, jeritan ini bukanlah jeritan yang ingin menunjukan _**e-mail**_ masuk—, membuatku terlonjak.

Dengan cepat, aku berlari kearah nakas dekat tempat tidurku, _**my red cheek is appear**_. Tanpa pikir panjang kutekan tombol sambungkan, dan saat itu aku terpaku.

Wajahku makin memerah mendengarkan suara _**baritone**_nya. Tuhan, suyara ini ialah suara yang sangat kurindukan. Suara yang mengantarkanku pada ketenangan batin, suara maskulin yang selalu membuatku tersipu. Tentu saja dia.

"Light-_**kun**_?"

"Apa kabar?"

**Deg**** deg deg…**

"Uh, tentu saja baik. Light-_**kun**_ apa kabar?" Rasanya sangat sulit menahan senyum.

"Baik. Jangan lupa sarapan, dan minum obat—."

"Tentu, tentu. Jadi, kapan light-_**kun**_ kemari?" _**Kencan dimusim semi. **_Aaah~ betapa menyenangkan.

"Aku masih ada urusan."

"Uh~ Misa ingin kencan!"

"Nanti kita bicarakan—oh! _**Tousan**_ memanggilku, nanti kutelpon lagi." Sambungan terputus.

Aargh! Mengapa Light-_**kun**_ selalu sibuk? Tapi tidak, mungkin yang tadi memang benar-benar penting. Ya, ada yang lebih penting.

Kuhela nafas, dan kembali menatap lekat _**LCD**_ ponselku. _**Wallpaper**_nya sukses membuatku tersenyum simpul, hangat menghingggapi rongga dadaku, "Misa sayang Light-_**kun**_."

Ya, pagi yang hangat untuk perasaan yang hangat pula. Musim semi benar-benar datang.

***** CDK_Coagulation *****

Hari ini seperti biasa, aku pergi keluar rumah dengan tujuan karir. Matsui menemaniku dalam perjalanan menuju taman kota. Pagi ini akan ada pengambilan gambar untuk iklan produk _**facial **_salah satu perusahaan.

Aku selalu menikmati pekerjaanku, seorang bintang wanita. Diperjalanan tak jarang disapa oleh orang-orang, aku hanya perlu tersenyum cerah pada mereka, dan bertingkah seperti biasa

—Misa yang tak mengenal kata murung.

Bisa kulihat jajaran pohon Sakura yang mulai kehilangan pelapis dinginnya, ini semua berkat mentari, dan cahaya hangatnya yang mulai muncul. Kuhirup dengan penuh penghayatan udara bersih khas musim semi ini. Siapa yang dapat memastikan tahun-tahun yang akan datang akan tetap seperti ini?

"Misa misa, besok ada wawancara untuk grup Toda, bagaimana?" wajah Matsui pagi ini cerah, sepertinya ia juga menikmati musim baru ini.

"Tentu! Ah, tapi Misa mau bertemu Light-_**kun**_." Aku mengernyit, sungguh ini tak menyenangkan.

"Memangnya Light ada dimana?"

Senyap. Matsui benar, aku ahkan tidak tahu Light-_**kun**_ ada dimana sekarang. "U—uh, tidak tahu… tapi Misa sudah sudah rindu Light-kun! Misa ingin kencan musim semi!"

Matsui menatapku bosan, tapi cahaya matanya masih positif, "Terserah Misa misa, katanya mau jadi terkenal."

"Misa sudah terkenal, Huu," kujulurkan lidah. Ahaha, "lagipula jadwal Misa bulan ini padat, Misa lelah." Kutunjukan ekspresi egoisku.

Matsui sepertinya teringat sesuatu, "_**Check up**_ nanti mau kutemani?" ia menatapku serius.

"Tidak perlu, Matsui baik sekali."

"Bagaimanapun, Misa misa itu _**artist**_ku." Ia tergelak, itu membuat senyum cerahku terukir.

"Ya ya, Misa tahu. Terima kasih Matsui." Benar, kan? Musim semi selalu membawa hawa positif untukku.

***** CDK_Coagulation *****

Sosok dengan rambut coklatnya itu tersenyum tenang, mengangguk pelan, dan melepaskan rangkulannya pada bahu sang wanita cantik dihadapannya, "Aku pergi."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk—sedikit ekspresi tak rela menyertainya—,dan melambai pada sosok yang mulai menjauh, "hati-hati."

Sosok itu berhenti sesaat, dan berpaling menatap sosok dibelakangnya. Hanya saling menatap, tak lama kembali diseretnya koper ditangan seraya melangkah tenang menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya terbang itu.

***** CDK_Coagulation *****

Pemotretan telah selesai sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Aku baru saja berganti pakaian beberapa menit yang lalu, dan kini tengah menatap wajahku dalam cermin. Cantik, tentu saja. Namun, bukan itu yang tengah membuat dahiku mengernyit sekarang, bukan.

Ekspresiku cemas, dan ini murni. Wajahku sedikit pucat untuk katagori hari yang cerah ini, aku tak suka ini. Mungkin aku kurang mengonsumsi vitamin C, atau apalah tapi yang jelas aku tak ingin alasan dibalik keterpurukan kulit mulus ini karena penyakit aneh.

Dengan cekatan kuambil tas _**make up**_-ku, dan memoles wajahku dengan _**make up**_ natural. Setidaknya ini lebih baik. Wajah pucat—_**point**_ buruk diawal musim semiku.

"Misa tak boleh kelelahan, nanti tak bisa kencan—oh!"

Cepat-cepat kurogoh ponselku, dengan cepat kutekan nomor 1, dan menekan tombol _**call**_. Hal yang membuatku kecewa, nomor itu tak aktif. Terus, dan terus kucoba namun hasilnya tetaplah sama.

Kuhela nafas, dan menatap kesal layar ponselku. Tanpa minat kutekan salah satu tombolnya, "Light-_**kun**_, telpon balik Misa, yaaa!" dengan cepat telunjukku kembali menekan sebuah tombol, setelah itu kumasukan lagi ponsel itu ke saku jeansku tanpa sekalipun melirik kearah _**LCD**_nya.

***** CDK_Coagulation *****

Sosok itu dengan tenang membuka _**voice message**_ yang masuk diponselnya. Pikirannya hanya menerawang jauh, tak lama kembali ia seret koper ditangannya, dan memanggil Taksi. kembali dimasukannya benda mungil itu ke sakunya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai diKota. Namun, tak sama sekali keindahan pohon Sakura yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu dapat mencuri pandangan sang pemuda berambut coklat itu barang sedetik.

Ia hanya melarikan jari-jarinya pada Tablet ditangannya sesekali, dan kembali untuk fokus. Baginya tak ada yang penting dinegeri Bunga sakura sekarang ini kecuali beberapa hal, pekerjaannya, dan sesosok gadis dengan rambut pirang.

Sayangnya, perhatiannya terusik pada getaran dari sebuah _**gadget**_mungil disaku celananya. Dengan cepat diraihnya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengangkatnya, "Ya?"

Ia hanya diam untuk kurun waktu yang tak singkat, "Baiklah, dimana dia sekarang?"

Kembali diam, dahinya sedikit mengernyit, "baikah. Ah, bagaimana dengan jadwalnya?"

"Aku mengerti."

***** CDK_Coagiulation *****

Lagi-lagi poin burukku untuk musim yang cerah ini bertambah, dokter Ryuu marah, dan memaksaku untuk _**check-up**_ 2 minggu sekali. Apa-apaan itu? Oh ayolah, tidak mungkin setiap 2 minggu sekali aku harus bertemu dengannya yang lebih cocok menjadi penceramah itu.

Dia bahkan menambahkan obat-obat untukku, baru saja aku senang karena 2 hari yang lalu obatku telah habis. Sebegitu pentingkah aku hingga tak boleh sakit? _**Hum**_, anggap saja seperti itu.

_**Fix **_sudah _**mood **_baikku menguap. Kucek ponselku seraya mengantri_** taxi**_—kembali kuhela nafas. Tak ada _**miss call**_ ataupun pesan baru. Kembali merengkut begitu menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 3 sore.

Akhirnya giliran _**taxi**_ku, tanpa babibu langsung kukatakan alamat apartemenku . kukenakan _**headset**_, dan men_**shuffle**_ laguku. Lagu yang terputar ini membuat hayalan bermain-main didepan mata. Khayalan. Kenangan. Fantasi.

Utaka hanabi – Supercell.

Kupejamkan mata, dan bernyanyi pelan. Kali ini tak ada rengekan manja, ataupun eluh kesah yang biasa kuucapkan, hanya sebuah ingatan yang membuatku ingin menangis.

Betapa aku merindukan Light-_**kun**_.

***** CDK_Coagulation *****

**Cklek**

Dingin.

Kututup pintu apartemenku, dan cepat-cepat mencari saklar lampu. Cahayanya remang, dan suasana ini sudah biasa ; ruangan yang koso—akh!

Sungguh, aku bahkan tak berani untuk menarik nafas. _**Shock**_, itulah yang kini kurasakan. Sebuah tangan besar melilit pinggangku. Oh tuhan, apa ini? Penggemar rahasia yang berbahaya? Atau apa? Matsui? Tidak mungkin!

Pelukan ini mengerat, sosok yang jelas memiliki tubuh tinggi. Aku… takut.

Sosok ini menghirup nafas dirambutku, oh ayolah! Setidaknya hidupkan lampu atau apa, ini membuatku resah tingkat akhir, "si—siapa?"

Kaku, bahuku terlalu tegang untuk kugerakan, atau untuk mendongak. Ini terlalu sulit, namun aroma yang menguar darinya sangatlah menyenangkan. Sungguh jika orang ini bukanlah orang asing aku mungkin akan balas memeluknya.

"_**Nani o shite imasu ka**_? (Sedang apa?)"

Desah nafasku terdengar begitu kasar, dan lega. Oh, perasaan tadi tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang… membuat _**liquid **_dari mataku mencair.

"Kau… pulang?" rasanya terlalu berat untuk percaya, oh bukan sifatku? Aku terlalu lega untuk dapat percaya pada kenyataan yang menyenangkan ini.

Ia hanya bergumam, namun pada detik selanjutnya aku berbalik, dan memeluknya erat. Rasanya cengeng sekali menumapahkan apa yang harusnya kusembunyikan selama ini didadanya, namun sulit untuk berhenti.

"Oh sungguh, aku rindu kau, Light-_**kun**_!"

***** CDK_Coagulation *****

Hari selanjutnya berjalan mulus, dan tentu saja menyenangkan sekali. Semalam ia menginap diapartemenku, setidaknya aku tak kesepian pada malam harinya. Dengan tatapan yang membuatku meleleh, Light-_**kun **_menuangkan_** Campagne**_ untuk kami sebagai penghias suasana semalam.

Malam itu aku tak merasa kesepian seperti dimalam-malam sebelumnya. Tangan kekarnya melingkar dipinggangku, dengan tubuh yang berdekatan kami dapat berbagi kehangatan, deru nafasnya yang stabil membuatku tenang. Malam itu terlewati dengan damai.

Pagi harinya ia lebih dulu terbangun. Gelombang euphoria kembali melanda begitu melihat meja makan telah tersusun dengan sarapan kesukaanku, _**Pancake**_ dengan _**topping blueberry**_. Terlebih, sosok dengan kemeja putih itu berdiri disamping salah satu kursi seraya menuangkan susu putih.

Pagi itu Light-_**kun**_ terlihat tampan sekali, rambut coklatnya masih acak-acakan. Matanya berkilat begitu memandangiku, dan tentu saja aksi sederhananya membuat pipiku merona.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sapaan pagi, kami makan bersama. Ia bukanlah sosok yang banyak bicara, namun hal itulah yang membuatku nyaman. Bukankah keren, sosok yang tinggi tegap, tampan, pintar, dan _**cool**_ sepertinya?

Semua itu membuatku tersenyum sendiri—hal itu tak luput dari pengawasannya. Setelah menyantap _**Waffle**_, dan secangkir kopi susu, ia masih setia duduk menemaniku dengan tatapan pengawasnya.

Selesai makan, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti nonton _**dorama**_ kesukaanku, dan bercerita. Keseluruhan hariku diisi oleh permintaanku, ia hanya menemani, dan menyanggupinya. Waktu yang ia pakai sendirian juga hanya sebentar : pergi ketoilet, membalas _**e-mail**_, ataupun makan.

Hari istirahatku hari itu sangatlah menyenangkan. Ah, bahkan begitu sulit untuk mengungkapkan rasa yang ingin meledak-ledak itu secara gamblang.

Esok harinya Matsui menghampiri apartemenku, aku yang tengah mandi itu sontak tak tahu. Begitu selesai berpakaian, kutemukan Light-_**kun**_ duduk berhadapan dengan _**manager**_ku diruang tamu.

Mereka sepertinya usai berdisusi akan sesuatu, dan aku tak begitu ingin tahu. Anggap saja rasa cemburu Light-_**kun**_ cukup besar hingga ia mengintrogasi Matsui—semoga saja begitu.

Matsui berkata bahwa aku telah menandatangai kontrak untuk sebuah iklan Asuransi jiwa dari grup Shin. Pengambilan gambar, dan film pendek itu hari jumat yang berarti besok. Rasa frustasi langsung menyergapku.

Aku ingin terus bersantai bersamanya, melupakan perkerjaan untuk kurun waktu yang lama—hanya saja itu hanyalah angan semata. Aku harus menunjukan kinerja yang maksimal, dan profesional terlebih dihadapannya. Aku tak mau disebut malas, terlebih pula aku juga telah menandatangani kontrak.

Matsui sempat membuat lelucon yang membuatku naik darah untuk mengimbangi rasa frustasiku. Oh sial, aku yakin Light-_**kun**_ tak punya banyak waktu yang dapat ia habiskan untukku. Dia orang sibuk. 3 kata yang mewakili segala rasa sakit hatiku.

Matsui orang baik, dan ia tahu kapan saatnya untuk pamit. Sialnya, rasa frustasiku tak kunjung redup walau Matsui telah menghilang dari pandanganku. Namun, tiba-tiba saja lengan besar mengelus bahuku.

Tentu saja aku tahu milik siapa tangan itu. Kutatap langsung manik coklat yang memikat miliknya, ia tersenyum untukku—hanya untukku.

Saat itu juga, rasa frustasiku lenyap tergantikan dengan embun fantasi yang memusingkan. Itu tak berlangsung lama, ia memutuskan untuk mengajakku berjalan-jalan. _**Yes**_, keinginanku tecapai, kencan dimusim semi!

Tak perlu pikir panjang, aku menyetujuinya. Menunggunya merapikan diri selama sesaat, aku merenung. Bisakah ini terjadi untuk kurun waktu yang tak sebentar? Yang tak instan? Yang membuatku puas akan berdua bersamanya?

Ia kembali sebelum aku berhasil menemukan jawabannya.

***** Stacie_Coagulation *****

Hanya tema yang sederhana, _**Hanami**_.

Aku merekomendasikan alun-alun kota. Mungkin, selama 4 tahun tinggal dinegeri kelahiran, _**knowledge**_ku masihlah rendah, bahkan aku masih belum mengetahui dimana tempat yang menjual Belut bakar yang enak. Ini hanya satu dari sekian banyak kenyataan yang mendasari sempitnya pengetahuanku.

Light-kun tidaklah cerewet, terlebih untuk protes. Menurutku, hal yang berkutat dikepalanya ialah _**my wish, his command**_—lagi-lagi aku menyetujui hal yang satu itu, dan diam-diam berdoa semoga itu benar.

Kesalahan terbesarku dihari itu ialah karena aku terburu-buru. Sampai kutepuk dahiku saking frustasinya, mengapa tadi aku terlalu cepat menerima tawarannya, dan memutuskan untuk berHanami tanpa melakukan persiapan.

Bento, ya. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan point teromantis yang tersedia didaftar limited dikepalaku. Sial.

Aku terlalu buntu untuk memikirkan langkah lain, kala Ligh-kun bertanya, aku hanya menjawabnya dengan erangan tertahan. Ia tertawa pelan.

Dia mengecup puncak kepalaku seraya berkata, "bagaimana jika berbelanja sate belut disana? —" ditunjuknya seorang pedagang tua dengan dagangannya yang terlihat laris, "—dan duduk dibawah pohon seraya mendengarkanmu bercerita?"

Detik itu juga aku menyanggupinya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Kami membeli sate itu dengan porsi besar, sepertinya dia tahu bahwa aku menyimpan perhatian lebih pada sate belut. Itu menambahkan pernyataan bahwa Light-kun sangatlah perhatian.

Kami tetap melanjutkan _**Hanami **_yang sempat tertunda beberapa menit itu, detik itu juga baru kusadari bahwa aku tak bisa lepas dari permintaan apapun yang diajukan darinya, dan tanpa pikir panjang selalu melakukan apa yang ia pinta.

***** Stacie_Coagulation *****

Selesai melakukan _**Hanami**_, kami pergi mengelilingi pasar jajanan dipinggir jalan. Harga yang terkesan ekonomis menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi kami. Menurutku sendiri, ini menambah kesan keromantisan untuk kami.

Walaupun begitu, kami juga sedikit kesulitan kala menemui beberapa penggemarku yang rewel. Itu membuatku mengerucutkan bibir, namun Light-_**kun**_ kembali menyadarkanku bahwa tak semua hal yang kita lakukan pasti berdampak baik, dan menyenangkan selalu. Termasuk masalah pekerjaan.

Setelah berkutat dengan orang-orang, akhirnya sudut mtaku menangkap sebuah tulisan yang tercetak dikain spanduk sebuah toko bertuliskan, "Ichiraku ramen."

Ia menyedari bahwa pandanganku telah teralihkan sepenuhnya pada spanduk took mungil tersebut, diremasnya pelan telapak tanganku sebelum kembali menggenggamnya, "kita makan."

Dan selanjutnya, kami menghabiskan waktu yanag singkat dikedai ramen bernama Ichiraku.

***** Stacie_Coagulation *****

Waktu terasa begitu cepat berjalan, sekarang saja sudah menunjukan pukul 04.00, kuhela nafas jengkelku, betapa cepatnya waktu bergulir. Semakin cepat waktu berjalan, semakin cepat Light-_**kun**_, dan aku harus kembali menjalani kehidupan yang membosankan kembali.

"Light-_**kuuun**_," aku merengek, membuatnya memandangiku bertanya. "aku masih ingin sama-sama denganmu."

"aku juga,"

"kapan Light-_**kun**_ kembali bekerja?"

"Lusa," ia mengelus pucuk kepalaku perlahan, "**NPA** memiliki cabang disini, aku akan melakukan pengawasan beberapa hari kedepan."

"Uuh, jika begitu waktu kita untuk bertemu akan semakin tersisihkan. Misa tak suka itu!"

"Bagaimanapun, kita harus bekerja, Misa—tidak, aku yang harus." Ia mengadah, memandangi langit yang tengah rembang petang itu.

"Misa juga sudah menandatangani kontrak, harusnya Misa Tanya dulu pada Light-_**kun **_apakah waktunya tidak bertabrakan," Aku mengerang frustasi.

"Sudahlah, toh kita masih bisa bertemu."

"Light-_**kun**_ tetap tinggal diapartemen Misa, kan?" kupandangnya penuh harap.

"Tidak. Aku tinggal dikantor."

"Mengapa begitu?!"

"itu sudah disediakan, lagipula akan ada yang menyadari bahwa kita tinggal berdua," ia menatapku sesaat, "itu tak akan baik untuk namamu."

"Siapa bilang?" aku tetap tak ingin mengalah.

"Kau itu seorang gadis yang menyandang gelar bintang, tidak baik jika aku tinggal satu kamar denganmu."

Aku masih ingin menyanggah, namun ia menghentikannya dengan cara yang membuat jantungku memaksa ingin loncat dari tempatnya berada. Bibir hangatnya tepat berhadapan dengan bibirku.

Dan tentu saja kalian mengetahui apa yang kami lakukan.

***** Stacie_Coagulation *****

Hari itu berjalan dengan cepat, Light-_**kun**_ berkata bahwa lusa ia akan pindah. Aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan wakatu berharga ini tentunya. Oleh karena itu kukenakan pakaian tidurku yang mencolok—atau tersserah mau kau sebut apa.

Pakaian itu seperti gaun tidur kebanyakan, bewarna hitam tipis selutut, hanya saja lengannya berupa tali tipis yang tak begitu mengganggu. Bagiku ini menarik karena ia dapat melihat bahuku yang terbuka—keinginan _**hormone**_ sebenarnya.

Aku muncul dihadapannya, namun tak kuangka begitu menyebalkan menerima penolakan. Malam itu ia sudah mulai sibuk berkutat dengan _**laptop**_, dan _**earphone**_nya. Hanya menatapku selama 5 detik, sisanya berangsur-angsur menatap layar _**flat**_ yang tak ada seninya itu.

Aku melaksanakan aksi _**ngambek**_. Akhirnya ia luluh, setidaknya malam itu ia menungguku tertidur seraya memelukku. Kala kesadranku tinggal setengah, bisa kurasakan sosoknya yang menuruni ranjang, dan kembali terdengar suara Laptopnya yang samar sebelum kabel _**earphone**_ kembali tercolok.

Sial, lucu sekali aku cemburu dengan benda mati itu.

***** Stacie_Coagulation *****

Pagi harinya Matsui sampai diapartemenku. Kembali seperti _**Déjà vu**_ kala melihatnya berhadapan dengan Light-kun diruang tamu. Tak mau ambil pusing, aku bergegas kekamar mandi.

Tak lama, sarapan bersama Light-kun, dan Matsui sejenak, lalu pamit dengan Light-kun. Ini semua terasa begitu cepat, membuat mood baikku lenyap setengah.

Light-kun berkata bahwa ia akan mengunjungi tempat shootingku kalau sempat. Apa katanya? Betapa sibukkah dia sampai berkata begitu? Salah satu hal menyebalkan muncul lagi.

*** Stacie_Coagulation ***

Kehadirannya baru-baru ini membuatku melupakan obat-obatanku untuk sesaat. Matsui menceramahiu sampai telingaku sakit, dan terserang kebosanan. Hanya _**antibiotic**_ yang harus habis jadi tersisa beberapa butir. Ayolah, hanya _**antibiotic**_ tak akan membuatku skarat.

Lagipula aku tak akan menyesal bila skarat, toh aku begitu karena menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Light-kun. Stidaknya pemikiran itu membuatku nyaris tersenyum.

Pemotretan memakan waktu setengah jam, sedangkan pembuatan film pendek yang dijadwalkan dilakukan selama dua hari memakan waktu selama 2 jam. Waktuku terpotong banyak untuk make-up, dan mempelajari naskah yang harusnya sudah kuhapal sejak kemarin.

Sesudah itu aku menghadiri acara social yang diadakan oleh teman satu sekolahku dulu. Hal ini membuat perhatianku tercurah sepenuhnya. Aku baru bisa bebas kala jarum jam tanganku menunjukan pukul 05.00, langit telah gelap.

Dengan cepat aku memanggil _**Taxi**_, dan pulang.

***** Stacie_Coagulation *****

Kudapati telepon dari Light-kun kala aku berada didalam lift menuju kamarku, senyum cerah terukir diwajah lelahku. Akhirnya, Light-_**kun**_ pasti mencemaskanku.

Sengaja tak kuangkat, setelah panggilan itu mati dengan cepat kucabut baterai ponselku. Senyum jahilku mengembang. Apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang?

Kala pintu _**lift**_ terbuka, dapat kulihat sosok yang tengah melipat tangannya didepan dada, dan menatapku bosan. Kuberikan senyum cerahku untuk menutupi wajahku yang sebenarnya lelah.

"Matsuda bilang shootingmu sudah selesai 3 jam yang lalu."

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyebrangi pintu _**lift**_, dan langsung memeluknya, "tadi ada acara penting."

Ia mengingatkanku untuk melepasnya, aku kesal tapi tetap melakukannya. Kami berjalan beriringan sampai masuk ke kamar apartemenku, "Ya ya ya, _**Paparazzi**_, kan?"

Ia bergumam sebagai balasan, membuntutiku yang masuk duluan. Rasanya bingung juga, aku dapat marah padanya—mungkin bawaan karena lelah.

Aku melupakannya sejenak, beranjak menuju dapur, dan membuka lemari pendingin. Kuabaikan makanan yang telah tersedia dimeja makan, dan cepat-cepat kudidihkan air untuk membuat _**pasta**_.

Tentu saja kurasakan tatapannya, namun malam ini aku terlalu lelah untuk membuka mulut, kuputuskan untuk mengabaikannya, dan membuat sausnya. Makan waktu 5 menit untuk merebus _**pasta**_, dan memasak sausnya secara bersamaan.

Dalam waktu singkat, aku berhasil membuat makan malam. _**Ha**_, aku sudah terlatih untuk hidup sendiri dari dulu, jadi untuk masalah masak tak perlu diragukan.

Aku makan dalam diam dimeja makan, masih mengabaikannya. Malam itu begitu hening, hanya dentingan alat makan yanag terdengar. Namun, punggungku masih terasa kaku, ia belum melepaskan pandangannya dariku.

Kusulesaikan makanku, dan mengambil obat. Sepertinya ia menyerah, dan mulai mengajakku berbicara. "kemarin kau tak minum obat."

Itu bukanlah pertanyaan, jadi tak perlu aku menjawabnya.

"Misa,"

Kuletakan piring kotorku diatas mesin cucian piring.

"Aku memanggilmu."

Tetap mengabaikannya, kuputar keran, dan menampung airnya didalam gelas lalu meneguknya hingga tandas.

"Amane Misa,"

Aku berbalik, dan menatapnya sesaat. Kutanggalkan jubah hangatku, dan menggantungnya digantungan, menyisakan terusan selutut, dengan lengan panjang hitam, "ya?"

"Ini tak seperti kau yang biasa,"

Kuabaikan. Dengan cepat aku berjalan menuju kamar, ia mengikutiku.

"kau dengar?"

"Ya," jawabku cepat. Kuambil langkah menuju kamar mandi hingga intrupsinya membuatku terdiam.

"Aku berbicara denganmu, Amane." Penekanan dimana-mana. Menyeramkan.

Terlalu takut untuk berbalik, akhirnya aku tetap bertahan disana.

"ada apa denganmu?"

"Misa lelah, hanya itu."

Ia terdiam sesaat, "marah karena tadi?"

"Misa bilang Misa lelah!" entah dapat keberanian dari mana aku berteriak, tanpa bicara lagi aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Terserah kalau ia mau berpikir aku egois. Aku hanya butuh pengertian sekarang.

***** Stacie_Coagulation *****

Telah kukenakan pakaian tidur kesayanganku, _**pajama**_ yang lusuh. Kala kubuka pintu kamar mandi ia berdiri disana, tepat dihadapanku. Segala prasangka membuatku khawatir, dan was-was untuk sesaat.

Segala rasa cemas lenyap begitu ia memelukku dengan cepat. Aku tak bias berpikir, yang jelas kusandarkan keapalaku didadanya. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya, menangkup kepala belakangku dengan sebelah tangan agar kepalaku lebih dalam menyusup didadanya.

Yang dapat kulakukan malam itu hanyalah menangis diam-diam didadanya, entahlah. Tanpa arti yang kuketahui jelas, aku hanya dapat menangis.

***** Stacie_Coagulation *****

Malam itu ia tak meninggalkanku, kami benar-benar terlelap bersama. Pagi harinya ia mengungkapkan permintaan maafnya dengan pandangan yang sungguh-sungguh. Aku luluh.

Hari ini ia beranagkat kekantor, kami pun akan berpisah tempat tinggal. Kucoba untuk mengikhlaskannya, toh hanya pisah tepat tinggal saja.

Lagipula musim semi masih berlangsung, begitu pula kisah kami berdua. Kami bisa saling mengunjungi, dan aku harus meyakini teoriku yang satu itu.

Karena kami saling mencintai.

Karena musim semi masihlah mengisi.

Karena perasaaanku akan terus mengembang seperti bunga sakura.

Karena itulah, aku benar-benar mencintai Musim Semi.

Dimusim semi, Light-kun kembali, menghabiskan waktunya intens denganku walau hanya sesaat, menemani, dan menjagaku disaat aku tertidur, membawa segala perasaan hangat yang mencairkan.

**Tsuzuku**

**NPA = Organisasi Yagami Raito yang kalau dimanganya DN dibentuk untuk penyelidikan Kira. Disini saya pakai namanya saja, fungsi company ini juga nyaris sama sebagai badan penyelidikan rahasia. **

**DUUUUUUH SAYA MAU MINTA MAAF KARENA BAGIAN AKHIR CHAP INI JELEK BANGET _ _)**

**SAYA SELESAIKAN SETENGAH DARI FIC INI SELAMA SEMALAM, DALAM KEADAAN FLU ARI PERTAMA YANG MASIH MELER GAJELAS *SENSOR KALIMAT YANG TAK BERKENAN***

**DOH MAAF _ _)/**

**SAYA UDAH TERLALU BINGUNG, MASALAHNYA SAYA HARUS KEJAR TARGET BESOK SAYA PUBLISH BERSAM BEBERAPA FANFIC YANG LAIN, MANA SAYA HARUS CEPAT TIDUR KARENA FLU INI.**

**MOHON REVIEWNYA, PARA SENPAI-TACHI, DAN MOHON DIMENGERTI SENPAI-TACHI YANG SAYA MAKSUD DISINI IALAH SEMUA READERS YANG BERSEDIA MEMBACA FIC SAYA :")**

**SAYA MASIH BUTUH SARAN, DAN KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN, BUKAN FLAME **

**YO, MAAF INI A/N NYA KEPANJANGAN. **

**Regard,**

**Xia Stacie Kaniko**


End file.
